A cowl top supported by a front fender has been known in the art. The cowl top includes a center cowl top and left and right side cowl tops which are integrally formed with the center cowl top. Some type of vehicle includes a center cowl top and left and right side cowl tops separated from the center cowl top.
An attachment structure of such a cowl top has been known such that both ends of the cowl top are fitted to a front fender (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below).
A cowl top disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is disposed in a space defined by a front fender, a hood and a windshield. The cowl top is attached to a vehicle body with protruded portions of the front fender engaged with cutouts at opposite lateral ends of the cowl top.
For a vehicle having a cowl top divided into a center cowl top and left and right side cowl tops with boundaries between the center cowl top and side cowl tops continuous respectively to boundaries between a hood and front fenders, or a vehicle having a widely rounded (curved) windshield, the side cowl top is accommodated in a narrow and long space defined by the center cowl top, the front fender and the windshield.
If the side cowl top is modified to extend to the center cowl top side for attachment to the center cowl top, the boundary between the center cowl top and the side cowl top is not continuous to the boundary between the hood and the front fender. That is, an attachment structure of a cowl top of Patent Literature 1 is not useful in the above-mentioned vehicle with the side cowl top modified.
Further, there has been known a vehicular cowl top having a recess accommodating a wiper rotational shaft of a wiper device. This type of cowl top is designed to allow for removal of powder snow as the snow is accumulated in the recess. Further, it is appropriately designed to cover the wiper rotational shaft to the extent possible. As such a cowl top, there has been known a cowl top having a net for preventing powder snow ingress (for example, Patent Literature 2 below).
The cowl top disclosed in Patent Literature 2 extends laterally of a vehicle between a hood and a windshield. The cowl top has an air intake port for taking in external air and a net disposed to prevent entry of power snow into the air intake port.
With the cowl top of Patent Literature 2, it is preferable for the cowl top to completely conceal a wiper rotational shaft for improved vehicular design. The complete concealment of the wiper rotational requires a larger depth of the recess. The least snow can be removed from the recess of larger depth. Accordingly, the recess to accommodate the wiper rotational shaft should be formed to allow for complete removal of snow from the recess.